1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system and a camera that reduces the influence of a hand shake on a moving image when the moving image is captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical anti-shake function and an electronic anti-shake function are known as methods of reducing the influence of a hand shake on a moving image when the moving image is captured. In the mechanical anti-shake function, the influence of a hand shake is reduced by detecting the shake of an imaging apparatus and moving the photographic optical system or imaging device so that the hand shake movement can be canceled. In the electronic anti-shake function, the influence of a hand shake is lowered by detecting the shake of an imaging apparatus and extracting the image from a partial area of the effective imaging area of the imaging device according to the degree of the detected hand shake.
More power is consumed in performing the mechanical anti-shake function than the electronic anti-shake function because additional power is drawn in order to run the motor which cancels the shake. On the other hand, a moving image captured using the electronic anti-shake function is less detailed than one captured with the mechanical anti-shake function because the captured image consist of a reduced part of the effective imaging area.
In dealing with this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-311976 teaches the switching from the mechanical anti-shake function to the electronic anti-shake function when the charge level of the battery drops below a threshold value.
However, if the switch from the mechanical anti-shake function to the electronic anti-shake function is performed during the capture of a moving image, the size of the captured scene will suddenly change. An observer watching the displayed moving image may find this transition awkward.